


Сладкая-сладкая любовь

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom!Danny, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Food Kink, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Whipped Cream, top!steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни пьян, а крем такой вкусный… особенно если слизывать его с мужчины, по которому сходишь с ума…





	Сладкая-сладкая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet, Sweet Loving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149459) by [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie). 



Дэнни сам до конца не понимал, нахрена он это сделал. Они все упились, пытаясь забыться после долгого и сложного расследования: четвёрка из пять-ноль провела весь вечер в Сайд-стрит, а потом вернулась к МакГаррету, чтобы догнаться пивом и прикончить пряный ром, припрятанный у того в кухонном шкафчике.

А ещё Стив притаранил пакет с богатым выбором маласадас из холодильника и кокосовые шарики, и в самый разгар обсуждения снайперок Коно запустила одним из них прямо в него.

Сливочный след оказался прямо, вот прямо перед Дэнни, кровь грело огромное количество спирта, снимающего все запреты и подсказывающего, что слизать крем — отличная идея. Ну в самом деле, маласадас охуенны.

И на то, что вышеозначенный крем был на щеке его босса, было как-то похрен вплоть до того момента, когда Дэнни высунул язык и лизнул дразнящую сладость, и все остальные, кто находился в комнате, уставились на него в охуении разной степени. Чин выглядел слегка растерянным и смущённым, Коно улыбалась, распахнув сияющие восторгом глаза, а у Стива было очень странное, не поддающееся расшифровке выражение лица.

 — Что?

 — Эм-м… Дэнни? — неуверенно улыбнулся Чин. — Ты что творишь?

 — Вкусный крем, — хихикнул Дэнни и сунул в рот очередное пирожное. Остальные всё так же пялились на него, ожидая, когда же до него дойдёт.

Как только Дэнни понял, что именно он только что сделал, его взгляд снова метнулся по лицам коллег, и его щёки вспыхнули.

 — О… Я… Эмм…

Стив всё ещё пытался очухаться и собрать мысли в кучу. Ощущение чужого языка, прошедшего по его покрытой щетиной щеке, послало вдоль позвоночника дрожь возбуждения. Хотелось, чтобы это повторилось, и количество выпитого было вовсе ни при чём, потому что он хотел Дэнни уже какое-то непомерное количество времени.

И в этот момент мелькнула рука Коно, и крем брызнул на лицо Дэнни, оседая на желваке и на мочке уха.

 — Эй, чё за нахуй? — Тот подобрал треснувший шарик и бросил в её сторону, спьяну, конечно, не попав даже рядом.

Чин в притворном ужасе закрыл лицо руками, а Коно прищёлкнула языком и зловеще ухмыльнулась.

 — Очередь Стива! — заявила она, скрестив руки на груди, прислонилась к стойке и облизнулась.

Дэнни собирался возмутиться, сказать, куда ей нужно засунуть эту клятую выпечку, сослаться на пиво, в конце концов, но не успел — Стив всосал его мочку, слизывая крем с кожи. От этого ощущения Дэнни невольно прикрыл глаза и застонал, краснея ещё сильнее.

Когда он нашёл в себе смелость снова открыть глаза, Стива мотало, как пьяного идиота, Чин с трудом сдерживал смех, а Коно с расфокусированным взглядом кусала губы.

Наконец Чин заржал и потянул Коно к двери.  
 — Нам пора, сестрёнка!  
Та упиралась, вознамерившись задержаться ради неких «научных изысканий», но Чин обозвал её кайфоломкой и помахал Дэнни и Стиву, прокричав: «До понедельника!»

Когда входная дверь за ними захлопнулась, Дэнни усилием воли наконец подавил смущение, и его лицо снова стало нормального цвета.

 — Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, — промямлил он, подхватывая свой пиджак со стула и направился к двери. Неловко получилось, надо свалить домой, проспаться, а потом старательно пахать, возвращая в норму дружбу, наверняка подпорченную этой выходкой.

Последнее, чего хотелось бы Стиву, это чтобы его бросил лучший друг, так что сейчас он собирался ясно дать понять, что всё это пьяное безобразие не имеет никакого значения. Так что он ринулся следом… прихватив нетронутую маласаду: ром всегда будил в нём озорство.

 — Данно, погоди…

Дэнни обернулся и обнаружил, что Стив совсем рядом, а в следующий момент тот одной рукой ухватил его чуть ниже плеча, а второй размазал ему по губам крем. Дэнни ошеломлённо застыл и нахмурился, пытаясь понять, к чему эта внезапная битва едой, но долго думать Стив ему не дал — облизал крем с его сомкнутых губ, чуть задержавшись в уголке рта, прежде чем отстраниться. Дэнни даже не дрогнул, лишь зажмурился и хрипло выдохнул.

До Стива начало доходить, что он творит хуйню, потому что когда голубые глаза Дэнни снова распахнулись, в них было настороженное замешательство оттого, что Стив всё ещё слишком близко — так близко, что они чувствуют дыхание друг друга. Блядь, может, Дэнни просто напился и заигрался, он вообще любит потискаться, но… разве лизать людям лицо — это в платонических рамках? Да нихуя! Вряд ли же всё так просто, да?

Меж тем Дэнни справился с дыханием и уставился на пятно сладкого крема, испачкавшего Стиву подбородок. Пиджак выпал из его руки. Голос в голове, советы которого он обычно игнорировал, пока был трезв, нашёптывал, что хорошо бы это слизать, а затем вообще облизать каждый квадратный дюйм Стива, куда сможет дотянуться… и, чёрт побери, прямо сейчас Дэнни собирался послушаться его советов. А утром отмазаться, что был не в себе.

Он качнулся вперёд и резко лизнул, отправляя крем в рот. Сглотнул. Стив тихо охнул, его глаза вспыхнули, а затем губы коснулись губ уже безо всякого иного повода, и Дэнни стало похрен, кто это начал.

Стив ухватил его за руку и потянул, и Дэнни застонал ему в рот. Под колени ударил край дивана, вынуждая плюхнуться на него.

Стив бросил остатки сладости на кофейный столик сзади и навис над Дэнни, сжав его бёдра коленями. Тот ухватил перепачканную руку Стива и, притянув к себе, принялся вылизывать остатки крема, внимательно следя за реакцией.

Стив, как зачарованный, смотрел, как мягкие губы Дэнни обхватывают каждый палец, чувствовал, как мягкий язык вылизывает их дочиста.

 — Ебать… — пробормотал он, потому что это была единственная мысль в отказывающейся думать голове.

Пальцы Дэнни будто сами по себе расстегнули пуговицы на рубашке Стива, вытягивая её из джинсов, так что когда он закончил вылизывать руку, то легко переключился на обнажившуюся грудь, постепенно поднимаясь выше и заставив Стива бездумно застонать.

Губы Дэнни накрыли сосок, и Стив, охнув, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, нежно массируя, пока ловкий язык дразнил и вылизывал, заставляя задыхаться.

От Стива потрясающе пахло. Восхитительные лёгкие фруктовые ноты лосьона после бритья, которые Дэнни чуял весь вечер, теперь били ему прямо в нос, сплетённые со знакомым мускусным ароматом, присущим только Стиву МакГаррету, горячему и плотному под губами Дэнни. Его хотелось попробовать везде, и Дэнни отпустил рубашку Стива и, уцепившись за ремень, притянул ближе, так что тот упёрся пахом Дэнни в живот.

Даже сквозь два слоя ткани он почувствовал, насколько Стив возбуждён, и застонал, не выпуская прикушенного соска.

От прошедшей по груди вибрации Стив зашипел, сжал пальцы и потянул Дэнни за волосы, а затем тот внезапно бросил его на диван рядом с собой и навис сверху, прокладывая дорожку из укусов от груди через горло, чтобы впиться в мочку уха.

Когда Стив оказался на подушках, некая часть его разума, несмотря на наслаждение, воспротивилась, и он толкнул в ответ, отчего оба скатились с дивана. Зато теперь он нависал над Дэнни. Стив рванул с него рубашку, рассыпая пуговицы вокруг, потянулся вбок, зачерпнул ещё немного крема с маласадас и начертил им длинную линию на груди и животе Дэнни.

Когда Дэнни стукнулся спиной об пол, а сверху на него приземлился шестифутовый котик, из лёгких вышибло весь воздух. А когда тот принялся облизывать и обсасывать с него крем, опускаясь всё ниже, Дэнни чуть не захлебнулся глубоким вдохом. Но когда руки Стива потянулись к пуговице и молнии на его джинсах, дёргая в неловких из-за опьянения попытках расстегнуть, он ухватил его за плечи.

Они ж, блядь, в жопу пьяные. Нельзя в таком состоянии…

 — Стив. Стив, остановись.

Дэнни с силой дёрнул Стива за короткие чёрные волосы — ну не бить же своего лучшего друга, — и этим привлёк достаточно внимания: Стив, вскрикнув от боли, поднял на него глаза.

 — Прости, — пробормотал Дэнни, имея в виду волосы, но потом понял, что извиняется также и за то, что прервал их быстро набирающую обороты прелюдию. Он немного отдышался и продолжил: — Мы слишком далеко зашли, детка… Боже, я пиздец как хочу тебя, но мы сегодня слишком много выпили…

Стив глухо зарычал и потёрся членом прямо через два слоя джинсы о член Дэнни, соблазняя продолжить, но признал поражение и со стоном уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

 — Ты чертовски прав, — пробормотал он, и следующая фраза прозвучала жалобной мольбой: — Я пиздец как хочу тебя сейчас трахнуть… Блядь!..

Дэнни с силой стукнулся затылком об пол, потому что это ничуть не помогало оставаться твёрдым в принятом решении.

 — Хорош, Стив… Ну же, свали с меня.

Тот наконец приподнялся, и Дэнни выполз из-под него и встал. Всё ещё тяжело дыша, он натянул обратно испорченную рубашку. Господи, как же он при этом ненавидел себя за то, что оборвал всё это. Снова подобрав пиджак, разогнулся, зашарил по карманам в поисках мобильника, чтобы вызвать такси, и встретился взглядом с поднимающимся с колен Стивом.

 — Не надо, Данно, — попросил тот, глядя умоляюще. — Пусть ничего не будет, но… останься ночевать… Пожалуйста.

Стив отчаянно старался не дать Дэнни уйти. Да, он был разочарован тем, что их возня прервалась в самом начале, и да, Дэнни наверняка был прав, но если прямо сейчас он уговорит его остаться, то, может быть, ещё можно что-то спасти. Стиву не хотелось проёбывать достигнутый сегодня прогресс.

Уходить и впрямь не хотелось — это Дэнни вынужден был признать. Свалить сейчас домой казалось неправильным, и он не знал, как повернутся их отношения, если он просто выйдет за эту дверь. Станут неловкими? Откатятся к самому началу, утратив всё, что удалось построить за прошедшее время? Или и того не останется? Потенциально возможен любой вариант вообще. Но если он останется, у них как минимум будет повод обсудить утром, что за хуйня сейчас произошла.

Кивнув, Дэнни снова отбросил пиджак, а Стив наконец поднялся и стоял, не зная, куда девать руки. Мелькнула мысль переночевать на диване, но Дэнни вспомнил, насколько это неудобный зверь, решил, что в кровати напарника спать будет значительно комфортнее, и позволил Стиву переплестись с ним пальцами и отвести наверх.

Войдя в спальню, Стив включил свет, развернулся к Дэнни, запустил руку ему в волосы и в который раз подумал, насколько тот охуенный. Теперь, когда пульс вернулся в норму и Стив мог чуть более здраво соображать, он понял — то, что они не зашли дальше, только к лучшему. Дэнни прав, они слишком пьяны. Серьёзно, Стив влюблён в своего друга уже целую вечность, и он в любом случае не пожалел бы ни на мгновение, если бы они трахнулись, но Дэнни… Нет, он не хотел бы, чтобы Дэнни делал что-то, о чём потом пожалеет, так что следовало соблюдать осторожность.

Дэнни поднял взгляд на Стива и со вздохом очертил большим пальцем его скулу. В полутёмной комнате тот был неимоверно красив, и Дэнни ничего так не хотелось, как продолжить то, что они начали внизу. Он знал, что его чувства не зависят от количества алкоголя в крови, но не был уверен, что Стив делал это не потому, что слишком пьян и перевозбуждён.

Стив потянулся к нему, осторожно целуя, и принялся медленно стаскивать с него джинсы, но когда Дэнни протестующе положил руку ему на грудь, отступил.

 — Тебе не понравится спать в джинсах, Данно. Я лишь забочусь о нашем комфорте, ничего такого, — умиротворяюще произнёс Стив, и Дэнни в итоге кивнул и потянулся к его ширинке в ответной любезности.

Пока они оба смотрели вниз, чтобы видеть, что делают трясущимися руками, их лица были слишком близко друг к другу, и они то и дело отвлекались на случайные касания и жар дыхания, обдающий покрытые щетиной подбородки. В мгновение, когда обе пары штанов свалились к лодыжкам, Стив и Дэнни снова поцеловались, не в силах противиться притяжению. Это было просто выше их сил.

Не глядя они стряхнули обувь и вышагнули из груды одежды, помогли друг другу выпутаться из рубашек, и поцелуй снова начал набирать обороты. Стив положил руки Дэнни на бёдра ровно над резинкой трусов, и гладил, чуть вминаясь, посылая вдоль позвоночника искры удовольствия, которые Дэнни изо всех сил старался игнорировать.

Сам он скользил пальцами одной руки по спине Стива, обводя позвонки и очерчивая каждую мышцу. Вторая рука оказалась зажата между ними, распластана по груди Стива, и Дэнни чувствовал, как всё сильнее и чаще бьётся сердце под его ладонью.

Стив нежно прикусил ему губу, и Дэнни невольно застонал.

 — Чёрт, Данно… Я помню, что я сказал, но… боже, я так тебя люблю… не только когда пьяный… — выдохнул Стив, зарывшись лицом ему в шею.

Дэнни поцеловал его в макушку, скользнул ладонями по его плечам и отодвинул от себя, заглядывая в глаза. Теперь, когда они ласкали друг друга, он осознал, что остановиться будет просто физически невозможно.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, Стив… Просто… Я боялся, что мы сделаем всё не так…

Стив вздохнул и кивнул, сильно зажмурившись.

 — Я понял тебя. Я два года провёл, сдерживая свои чувства. Что мне одна ночь, а? Но я просто хочу быть с тобой…

Дэнни приподнял его подбородок и заставил снова на себя посмотреть.

 — Два года?! Это выходит… Мы же только встретились тогда?!

В груди заныло от мысли, что Стив был в него влюблён столь же долго, что и он сам был влюблён в Стива, и они всё это время провели в неведении о чувствах друг друга. От мысли, что не ром и не пиво были причиной признания Стива.

 — Ну… эм-м… Ага. Мне просто не хватало смелости даже намекнуть… — вспыхнул Стив.

 — Стивен, сделай одолжение, а? — Дэнни притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал, прежде чем снова отстраниться.

 — Всё, что хочешь, — прошептал Стив.

 — Забудь, пожалуйста, всё, что я говорил там внизу насчёт «давай не будем», и уже трахни меня.

Сердце Стива пропустило удар, и он уставился Дэнни в глаза, пытаясь осознать, что тот только что сказал.

 — О господи… — Он смял губы Дэнни поцелуем и притянул его к себе, вжимаясь всем телом. Его член, так ни разу до конца и не опавший, тёрся сквозь трусы о бёдра Дэнни, и похоже, возбуждение Дэнни тоже никуда не делось, несмотря на мягкость поцелуев, потому что Стиву в бёдра тоже упиралось налитое и твёрдое.

Дэнни обнял его за шею, как будто хотел никогда не отпускать, и не ослабил хватку ни на секунду, пока они не упали на матрас. Однако ему пришлось выпустить Стива, когда тот потянулся освободить от белья сначала его, а потом себя, не оставляя между ними преград.

Они оглядели друг друга.

 — Ты чертовски красив, Данно… — счастливо прогудел Стив и вздохнул, нежно поглаживая того по внутренней стороне бедра.

 — На себя посмотри, супер-котик, — усмехнулся Дэнни и подвинулся. — Ди’сюда, детка.

Стив подполз к нему, задержавшись лишь для того, чтобы достать из кроватного ящика презерватив и бутылку лубриканта, и устроился между ног.

Наклонился вперёд, приник к горлу, заставляя Дэнни стонать от покалывания щетины.

 — Делал это прежде? — уточнил Стив.

Сглотнув, тот кивнул.

 — Угу. Но довольно давно, так что аккуратнее…

 — Обязательно, — улыбнулся ему Стив и, чмокнув в губы, сместился ниже, вылизывая и покусывая грудь.

Его палец ловко скользнул между ягодиц Дэнни и закружил у входа, дразня.

 — Ох, блядь, Стив, — простонал Дэнни.

 — Господи, я обожаю, когда ты произносишь моё имя таким тоном, — прорычал Стив ему в диафрагму.

 — Я повторю его любым тоном, каким тебе будет угодно, — усмехнулся Дэнни, — только перестань надо мной издеваться и не останавливайся…

Стив скользнул пальцем внутрь одновременно с тем, как провёл языком влажную линию от мошонки до головки члена Дэнни, и замер, дожидаясь, пока сжавшийся вокруг пальца тяжело дышащий Дэнни снова расслабится, и покрывая внутреннюю сторону его бёдер поцелуями.

Пока Стив мягко и медленно раскрывал его, Дэнни комкал пальцами простыни, стараясь расслабиться, и постепенно неприятные ощущения отступили. Особенно хорошо этому помогло ощущение того, как рот Стива накрывает головку его члена. Дэнни застонал и слегка подался бёдрами вверх.

Свободной рукой Стив прижал его обратно к кровати, удерживая за бедро, и вздрогнул, мгновенно покрывшись мурашками, когда Дэнни зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Не направляя или удерживая, просто из желания трогать его.

Стив добавил второй палец, когда почувствовал, что Дэнни готов принять больше. Тот застонал и сдвинулся, подстраиваясь под новый угол проникновения. Стив пропустил его член чуть глубже, обводя упругую плоть языком, пробуя солоноватую кожу.

 — Стив, господи… Твой рот…

Будучи не в состоянии говорить, Стив замычал в ответ, и Дэнни охнул и выгнулся, пытаясь толкнуться вверх.

—Ёбаный в рот! — Его пальцы сжались в волосах Стива, отчего того будто хлестнуло током по спине, вырвав новый стон. Дэнни вскрикнул и опять потянул, сильнее, и Стиву пришлось выпустить его член, чтобы прервать порочный круг наслаждения, прежде чем всё выйдет из-под контроля и закончится выдранными волосами.

Лишившись стимуляции, Дэнни глухо застонал, и Стив ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, как тот на него реагирует. Он добавил третий палец, и Дэнни выгнулся и поощряюще застонал.

 — Детка… Боже, это просто охуительно…

 — Уверен? — Стиву нужно было подтверждение, особенно после всех прежних колебаний Дэнни, но тот лишь мягко ему улыбнулся.

Стив спрашивал, чтобы убедиться, что Дэнни нравится, проявлял заботу и нежность, обговаривал каждое действие и этим окончательно убедил Дэнни, что принятое решение было верным. Теперь стало очевидно, что их глубокая привязанность друг к другу, которую оба полагали дружбой, скрывала под собой гораздо более глубокие чувства. Дэнни любил Стива, а Стив любил Дэнни.

 — Абсолютно уверен, детка.

Стив раскатал по члену презерватив, смазал поверх и навис над Дэнни. Подхватив его за плечи для устойчивости, он медленно опустил бёдра, пока не упёрся членом в разработанный вход, и глубоко поцеловал Дэнни, заслужив этим страстный стон в ответ. Увы, поцелуй пришлось разорвать, потому что Стив хотел видеть лицо Дэнни, пока входит в его тело, чтобы убедиться, что проскальзывающая сквозь расслабленное мускульное кольцо головка члена не причиняет тому боли.

Стоило Дэнни поморщиться, как Стив замер, но тот обнял его за талию и потянул на себя.

 — Всё хорошо, не останавливайся.

Его улыбка была напряжённой, дыхание — резким и тяжёлым, но Стив исполнил просьбу и продолжил медленно входить, пока наконец не оказался внутри полностью.

На лбу Дэнни выступили бисеринки пота, и Стив сцеловывал их, пока тот переводил дыхание и привыкал.

 — Если хочешь, я выну, — осторожно прошептал Стив. Как бы охуенно он ни чувствовал себя, забурившись в бархатный жар, единственной его заботой был комфорт партнёра.

Дэнни помотал головой и чуть сместился. Давненько он этого не делал, и теперь требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению заполняющего его члена. Это было почти идеально, оставалось только окончательно расслабиться и позволить себе наслаждаться.

И тут Стив вобрал в рот мочку его уха, и Дэнни невольно застонал. Его глаза закатились, а из лёгких будто вышел весь воздух. Боль отступила под нахлынувшей волной наслаждения, и Дэнни обхватил Стива ногами и подтолкнул его глубже. Да, теперь всё было идеально.

От дополнительной стимуляции Стив зашипел и прикусил Дэнни за ухо.

 — Боже, да, именно так… — хрипло прошептал Дэнни, и от одного лишь звука его голоса Стив задрожал. Часами бы его слушал.

Он выждал мгновение, в которое Дэнни подался ему навстречу, а затем двинулся назад, почти выходя, и снова вперёд, проскальзывая внутрь. Не выпуская изо рта ухо Дэнни, Стив постепенно нашёл темп, который заставлял их обоих ахать и стонать, и от которого Дэнни извивался под ним, хаотично шаря руками по его спине.

Дэнни удерживал Стива, зарывшись пальцами в волосы у него на затылке, и выгибался навстречу, подставляя шею. Он и забыл, насколько чувствительным становится это место, когда он возбуждён, а сейчас, когда Стив целовал и кусал, елозя по коже жёсткой щетиной, чувствительность стала просто невероятной.

Другой рукой Дэнни провёл вдоль бока Стива, скользнул ногтями по спине. Тот в ответ всхлипнул и толкнулся особенно сильно.

Они оба в голос чертыхнулись, и Дэнни повторил движение ногтями, на сей раз нажав сильнее. Стив зарычал ему в шею и впился зубами в мышцу, соединяющую шею и плечо.

 — Ох, блядь, Стив! — выкрикнул Дэнни и потянул его за волосы.

Теперь, узнав эрогенные зоны друг друга, они яростно атаковали их, чуть ли не соревнуясь, кто кому доставит больше удовольствия. Стив втиснул ладонь Дэнни под шею и прошёлся ногтями по затылку. Дэнни выгнуло, на мгновение отключив все мысли.

Стив хмыкнул, и тут два комплекта ногтей прошлись по его спине вверх, оставляя царапины, а потом Дэнни вплёл пальцы ему в волосы и потянул.

 — О-о, Дэнни, ёбаный бог!

Слишком много, слишком сильно. Трахать любимого мужчину, пока тот ласкает самые чувствительные места, слушать чувственные стоны и всхлипы, перемежаемые ругательствами и звуком собственного имени, — всего этого вместе было более чем достаточно, чтобы утянуть Стива за край быстрее, чем он думал. Пронзаемый с каждым толчком молниями наслаждения, он принялся вколачиваться сильнее и вцепился Дэнни в шею зубами.

Дэнни вскрикнул. Всё тело было будто охвачено огнём: слишком чувствительное, искрящееся удовольствием от прикосновений Стива к затылку и острого ощущения его зубов на шее, глубоких толчков, — блаженство закручивалось спиралью внизу живота всё туже и туже.

 — Блядь, Стив… Я сейчас кончу, господи, только не останавливайся!

Стив покрутил бёдрами, ввинчиваясь и целенаправленно воздействуя на простату, и Дэнни с громким стоном выгнулся под ним. Оргазм был подобен взрыву. В голове расцвёл фейерверк, и Дэни излился в узкое пространство между их животами, прижимая Стива крепче к себе, полосуя его спину ногтями и выстанывая его имя.

Пульсирующий вокруг члена влажный жар бросил Стива за грань. Прорычав имя Дэнни, Стив накрыл ртом его губы, выпивая их смешанные стоны в течение нескольких финальных толчков, а затем рухнул, распластавшись по до сих пор напряжённо содрогающемуся Дэнни.

 — Господи… Блядь… — выдохнул тот, спихнул Стива с себя, чтобы впустить в лёгкие немного воздуха.

Они обнялись как можно крепче, переплетясь даже ногами. Блаженство сменилось бессильной истомой, растворяясь вслед за несущимися по венам эндорфинами, подрагивающие мышцы расслабились, дыхание замедлилось, веки налились тяжестью.

 — Детка… два года… Блядь, поверить не могу, что мы не сделали этого раньше… — Денни даже думать не хотел, как много времени они потратили зря: это казалось ужасно нечестным.

 — Кажется, нам стоило быть чуть более прямолинейными… То есть я постоянно на тебя пялился, но ты, похоже, не заметил… — пожал плечами Стив и лениво мазнул губами Дэнни по шее.

Дэнни откинул голову назад и одарил его недоверчивым взглядом.

 — Я обозвал тебя топом, Стив… Прямо намекнул, что ты можешь трахнуть меня, но когда ты не среагировал, я заключил, что оно тебе не сдалось.

Стив посмотрел ему в глаза.

 — И откуда бы мне было это знать? Насколько я помню, ты вечно изворачиваешь формулировки и используешь термины как попало.

 — Изворачиваю термины… — простонал Дэнни и откинулся на подушки. — Пиздец мы долбоёбы.

 — Теперь уже неважно. — Стив зарылся лицом ему в шею и вдохнул пряный аромат лосьона после бритья, смешанный с собственным ароматом Дэнни и с запахами пота и секса. — В итоге же всё хорошо.

 — Я более чем уверен, что Коно нас теперь будет изводить на работе ко всем чертям, — усмехнулся Дэнни и притянул Стива к себе. — Она будет пиздец как гордиться тем, что нас свела.

Стив сонно хмыкнул ему в плечо.

 — И я собираюсь купить ей дохуя рома в благодарность за это.

Дэнни усмехнулся.

 — Когда пойдёшь покупать, советую захватить бутылку взбитых сливок. Я тут недавно кое-что прервал и жажду тебе это компенсировать.

Он устроился удобнее рядом со Стивом и прикрыл глаза, медленно проваливаясь в сон.


End file.
